Puckleberry Emails
by donnapie
Summary: Rachel is in Juilliard and Puck writes her and they exchange emails and found out how all along they've been always there for each other and had the HOTS for each other... Puckleberry Fluff... Oneshot


**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com ****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com ****)**

**Subject: 'sup?**

Yo Rach! How's Gil… Jill… Jul… Juilliard?

Crap… Even just typing that I know I already sounded like a moron…

I am not really good at all these emailing stuff and I would rather have my teeth pulled than chitchat on about what's happening here in loserville (aka Lima) but Kurt was going on and on about how everyone should send you an email so i wrote just to shut him up…

So how's New York? Is it as freakin' amazing as you have talked our ears off about it to be?

Shi… I mean Geez… let me just cut the bull and go straight to the chase and tell you that I wrote to give you this (unwelcome) piece of advice…

Stop behaving like an idiot and stop pining over Finn, because honestly? You're way above his league and you're a way better person than we all could ever be…

There… I've said it…

I know it's only been weeks since you've left here and that you've been pining over him for years… But babe, you're in New York and he's here and don't you think that somehow tells you that you're miles away now in terms of ranking in the foodchain compared to him?

(And you always said that I'm the one who's stupid…)

Anyways, I hope I don't get to hear anymore about how you're wasting your time about wanting to go back to Lima just so you can see if you two still have a chance…

You've long been finished, princess…

Try junior year…

And I think someone should tell you…

Anyways, I know you'd hate me for poking my nose in into something that's totally not my business but I don't really care… You've hated me a long time already anyways…

PS: Who goes to a school that one can't even pronounce properly much more spell that I even have to google it?

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at gmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at hotmail .com ****)**

**Subject: Thank you**

Noah…

To say that receiving your email was a shock was a complete understatement…

But I wanted to express my gratitude to you anyway…

I admit that some of your words did hurt and that there is still a part of myself that would want to tell you that Finn will come around but It was also an eye opener about how I am now living the life I've dreamt and that maybe it is about time to start afresh…

And so, that's what I'm doing now…

I am concentrating on my lessons and slowly getting out of my shell even though there is still an innate fear in me that I would somehow get slushied in the hallways…

But I realized that I'm not in high school anymore…

So thank you … for letting me see that…

PS: I NEVER said that you are an idiot and where did you get the idea that I hated you? I don't hate you… I never did…

** From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail. com)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail. com)**

** Subject: Thanks? For What?**

HELL, YEAH! The Puckerone is always right so no need to thank me…

It's good that you didn't take what I said the wrong way because believe me, I only did it for my own sake because if I hear Finn gloat and talk about how you're still sooo hung up on him that you still write him everyday, my head would probably fucking explode and I would end up punching him in the face and I don't want to go back anymore to juvie…

So, yeah… no need for thanks…

Glad to hear though that you're making new friends and also glad that we just talk through the computer because I wouldn't have wanted you to see how I totally grinned like a sissy when you said that you didn't hate me…

Go figure… Maybe because I never hear that from anyone… I just thought that just like them you also hate me, because let's face it? Who would ever like a jerkface like me?

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com ****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com ****)**

**Subject: Chin up!**

NOAH!

Can you stop thinking that way about yourself?

Why would anyone not like you?

_I_ like you…

After all, you've always stood up for me as evidenced by your reaction when Jesse egged me and with how you threatened Jacob Ben Israel whenever he is harassing me…

Also, I have never forgotten about how you asked me if I was okay when I donned a uniform for the football team…It might just be a very simple question but the concern in your eyes was enough for me to regain my confidence…

Don't you also forget that you comforted me during my break up with Finn and despite the fact that I know you were aching to tap me, you were man enough to say no and you didn't take advantage of me…

So you see?

You may have been insulting at times and may seem tough on the outside but I can still see how you have a heart of gold that shines through no matter how much you try to hide or deny it…

So, really… there's nothing there to hate…

You're the bees knees Noah… and a good friend… and this time, I would be the one to tell you because I think you should know… :)

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com ****)**

**To Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**Subject: Sorry for swearing**

Fuck Berry…

I know you hate swearing but who else uses the words "bees knees" and what else do you want me to say after reading an email like that?

You know I'm not good with all this emotional shit but thanks (I guess) for your vote of confidence…

I dunno why but coming from you it seems like a pretty big deal…

Fuck this… Enough with the gayness

So how's the moving on coming along?

Has anyone else there seen how hot you are with your short skirts or how kick ass your boobs are underneath your animal sweaters?

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: Haha!**

Ohhh-kayyy…

I'd let that one pass…

I know that being crass is your defense mechanism for when you're touched and I would just concentrate on how you said that compliments coming from me are a pretty big deal…

Lastly, not that you need to know, but I have updated my wardrobe style and I now have a penchant for classic looks rather than argyle and plaid…

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**Subject: Wardrobe choices**

Hmmm… curious to see how you look like with that updated wardrobe…

Just as long as it still shows off your killer legs then I guess, I'm all for that…

CHRIST, Berry…

I just realized something…

Are we- Are we cyber flirting?

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: Flirting?**

Flirting?

Isn't that only for two people with an attraction and interest for each other?

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**Subject: No need to remind me**

Trust you Rachel to ruin a perfectly good thing…

If that is your way of reminding me that you only go for giant douchebags with an eternal look of dumbness in their faces then you've succeeded…

Happy now?

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: Re: No Need to remind me**

And once again you've misunderstood me…

I was only asking to be sure since you said that I annoy you and I always thought that you go for slutty girls who put out all the time or those robust girls who threaten you with bodily harm…

I am neither…

But still… you're cute when you're jealous… :)

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**Subject: What in hell gave you that idea?**

HA! JEALOUS?

WHO? ME?

Over that giant stringbean who could be mistaken for Frankenstein?

Why would I be jealous of him? Not that I care what you think!

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: I care…**

But I do care that you care what i think…

Really….

I do… :)

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com ****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com ****)**

**Subject: …**

Ummmm… wow…

That was totally unexpected…

Soooo… listen… I'm not really into this whole long distance thing unless the person is worth it (you're a genius Berry so connect the dots)…

But would you like to have dinner with me at Breadstix and then maybe catch a movie?

Like a date or something…

We can probably make out right after…

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: How?**

LOL!

Noah, I would totally love to but how can we do that when I'm in New York and you're in Lima?

By the way, I'm only saying yes to Breadstix and the movie but I would certainly give consideration to the making out right after…

PS: Have I already told you about how completely, utterly and irrevocably over Finn I am? I guess it's because he doesn't sport a Mohawk like this boy I know who sends me emails… ;)

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at hotmail .com****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: Spring Break**

The Mohawk does that babe… It is my mojo… ;)

Anyways, about that date… Ever heard of Spring Break? Or school vacations?

I already have this all planned out in my head…

I'll pick you up from the airport. Bring you to your house and then pick you up again at eight…

We'll have dinner and then probably laugh and talk about all the stupid things that we did and then we'll watch the movie… except in my head we're not really watching but necking and I will be running my hands all over your toned hot legs while you kiss me until I go insane…

When the lights go on we'll hold hands as we walk to my truck and then we'd hum along to whatever song is on the radio while I drive you home… (I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it would be Need you now because believe me… I wanked like a sailor while imagining you after we sang that together in Glee Club…)

But before that I'd probably park somewhere sweet… Then, we'd probably sit around in awkward silence before we make out again and then we'd end the night by having hot, kinky sex in the backseat of my truck…

So, what? Does that sound like a plan?

**From: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at hotmail .com****)**

**To: The Puckzilla (yousuck at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: NOAH!**

Oh gosh… Now you're writing me dirty emails and the next thing I know we'd be doing cyber sex or sex through Skype…

Well, at least, until I get home anyway and then you can do all those things to me that you've written about… :P

**From: The Puckzilla (yousuck at hotmail .com****)**

**To: Rachel Barbara Berry (iamastar at gmail .com****)**

**Subject: Email**

Baby… I am now marking my calendar even as I type this…

Damn… I know that writing you that first email would pay off somehow…

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

The writer in me just can't resist the different angles in Puck and Rachel's characters and storyline that I can write about…

Perhaps, it's the dynamics of a bad boy-good girl pairing that inspires me to come up with different scenarios about them plus the concept of how basically they are so different apart and yet together they are really HOT…

So what do you think of this oneshot? Do leave a review… It would inspire me to come up with more... :)


End file.
